Free At Last
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Devon is finally able to get away from the Knights for good, with the help of his family. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Thief Of The Knights." :)


**Sequel to "Thief Of The Knights" by guestsurprise. I suggest you read that one first before reading this one. :)**

 **Devon, Gena, Shocks, Vamps, and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Judge Forhowser, Sergeant Williams.**

* * *

 **Free At Last**

Devon felt awful that he was running from the people he trusted, but he was also ashamed that the Knights were using him to steal from Rachel, the lady who had taken him in and given him a place to feel safe. That was why he was trying to trick the Knights, but now that the aliens were back, he knew he wouldn't get away from them.

He now ran into one of the rooms and saw it was Rachel's room and he saw a strange hole in the floor behind one of her smaller bookcases and he pushed it aside, jumping in to hide for a bit.

There was only one problem though. There was no floor beneath his feet.

Realizing too late that this was a slide, Devon slid down fast and cried out in alarm when he saw an opening at the end with a very high drop, but just as he exited the tunnel, something caught him. "Easy, boy. We've got you," said a familiar voice.

Devon looked up and found Way Big and Ultimate Way Big looking at him and the taller giant had the boy in his hands. Before Devon could say anything though, he felt the collar on his neck tighten again and he grabbed at it. "Way Big, called Vamps and Whampire," said Ultimate Way Big.

Way Big did so without question and the Vladats were soon in the To'kustars' quarters and saw the problem. "The Knights have gone too far this time," said Vamps with a growl.

"Way Big. Ultimate Way Big, hold Devon down," said Whampire and they did so. Devon looked up at the Vladats with fear. "Devon, don't be afraid. We're going to get that collar off of you, but I'll need to drain some of your energy first."

The boy looked even more afraid and Vamps kneeled down beside him. "Devon, I won't lie to you. It's going to be painful trying to remove that collar," he said. "If Whampire drains some of your energy, it will make it a bit easier for me to remove the collar."

"But, why?" Devon asked.

"We need you to be still, or we might unintentionally hurt you," said Whampire. "It's bad enough that the collar is going to cause you pain when it's removed."

Devon was afraid and Vamps gently stroked the boy's head. "Devon, do you trust us?" He asked.

The boy realized what Vamps was asking and he nodded. "Okay," he said. "I…I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me."

" _Never,_ " Whampire said firmly. "I'd rather have my skin burned by the sun than hurt you, Devon."

"Same goes for me," said Vamps as he saw the To'kustars had Devon pinned down firmly, but also gently. "Okay, let's get that collar off you."

Devon saw Whampire's hands glow and move to his shoulders, draining his energy down. The boy felt weaker as Whampire finished and moved to sit by the boy's head, stroking his head soothingly. "Just close your eyes, Devon," he said gently. "It'll be over in a moment."

The teenager did that, feeling Vamps grab the collar around his neck and pull on it, his hands glowing as he was trying to pull the power from the collar, which was not easy as he realized he was also draining a bit of Devon's energy too. Gritting his teeth, Vamps felt his whole body tense and he pulled with all his might.

A loud snap followed and the collar came off in Vamps' hands and Devon gulped in some air as the aliens let him up. Vamps quickly scooped the boy up into his arms. "Devon," he said.

The boy opened his eyes. "Did…Did you get it off?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said.

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big sat down on their bed by the two Vladats. "Guys, I think we have enough proof to get Devon away from the Knights," said Way Big. "We've been transmitting all this to Magister Tennyson."

Way Big's Plumber Badge then rang and he answered it. It was Magister Tennyson. "We found some of the Knights and Devon's uncle was among them," he said. "They are now in the Null Void and they aren't coming back."

"Magister," Ultimate Way Big said. "Does this mean that…Devon can now be adopted?"

"Yes," said Magister Tennyson. "In fact, Four Arms just spoke to me about that. He and Gena have been thinking about it and they know how close Devon and Cassie are as good friends. They're practically brother and sister."

The four aliens listening nodded. "Then, we best tell Rachel so she can call Judge Forhowser and Sergeant Williams."

Whampire called Rachel, who said the two men were already there and Four Arms and Gena would be home soon. The Vladats brought Devon upstairs where Shocks and Cassie saw them first and went up to them. Devon turned to Shocks, who accepted the boy from Vamps. "Devon," he said. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Rachel came up. "You did nothing wrong, Devon," she said gently. "In fact, you did the right thing."

He looked at her. "I did?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "The Knights thought that my most treasured possessions are items like the vase you were going to take to them," she said. "But they were wrong."

Something about the way she said that made Devon realize Rachel's most treasured possessions were something else. "What is your most treasured possession, Miss Rachel?" He asked.

She smiled. "My family," she said. "Items are easily replaced, but a member of my family is irreplaceable."

"Rachel's right," said Shocks. "And we're going to make sure the Knights never hurt you again."

"How?" Devon asked.

Cassie smiled at him. "By becoming my big brother," she said. "We've been friends forever, Devon, that we're practically brother and sister."

The boy smiled at that. "Do you really think your mom and dad will adopt me?" He asked.

"They already did, Devon," said Judge Forhowser. "The paperwork is all signed. You're now their son."

Devon was shocked. "For real?" He asked.

"For real," said Four Arms as he and Gena walked in. Four Arms accepted the boy from Shocks. "You're never going back to the Knights and your uncle is never going to hurt you again."

Devon hugged the Tetramand, who returned his hug before setting him down and Devon hugged Gena. "Thank you," he said and then paused a moment. "Mom. Dad."

Smiling, Four Arms scooped up both Gena and Devon in his arms and motioned to Cassie, who came up to get in on the group hug.

The other aliens smiled and Sergeant Williams and Judge Forhowser smiled too before discreetly taking their leave. Rachel thanked them for helping Four Arms and Gena adopt Devon. "If this keeps up, we'll have those Knights beaten soon," she said.

They nodded in agreement.

Devon, enjoying the warm hugs from his new adoptive mother, father, and sister, relished in the fact that he was free at last from the horrible Knights and he'd never have to go back to them again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
